The War For Knowledge
by AutobotJ
Summary: So now its 3 years after Earth was eaten by Unicron and he was formed into a dormant state for a long time, and Jack is 2nd in command for Prime. There is no NSFW items or anything like that, just death... And killing...
1. Chapter 1

Walking down this broken path I crossed the lines of The Divide. The Divide is the line in which the Autobot's territory ended, and which the other side belonged to The Deception Empire. Empire, because they technically took over earth. I was the 2nd In Command for the Autobot Empire. We claimed the 3 Moons of Cybertron for us, and they never tried to go after it. Due to this points "insignificance", there was no point of entry, so I kept walking. I was on my way to our next battle for the NE Quadrant of Cybertron. This area was essential, due to the fact that it was a huge energon deposit. If you didn't know, Energon is the lifeblood of all Cybertronian life. It is what we live on and what we need. If we don't have it, we will perish.

I was about half way away from the battle site, which would take us about half a cycle to get to. Yes I said Us, because behind me were my platoon of soldiers, which were called The Last Hope. These soldiers were some of the highest trained troops we had, and next to me was my admiral, named Ironhide. He was my father's second in command, before I chose him. Ironhide was the smartest person in battle I have ever seen.I have known him for 14 years now and he's about the best warrior anyone has known. As we were now walking, I told my troops " ON MY COUNT, CHARGE STARBORD POSITION" . Now I pulled out my old iPod and played the song Arrival To Earth by Steve Jablonsky. I played it in honor of my planet, because today markit s the day that Megatron destroyed Earth. I played it loud enough for Megatron to hear it, and he became vengeful. That day too, is when I killed his sparkmate, Vextria. He has hated me since, and that's why Ironhide follows me everywhere, or its my father. Before I went in to battle, I took the sword I was born with out and I put the crystal in it to power the sword to make it stronger and deadlier. I told everyone through a comm link to arm the morters and arm their weapons. After they set it up, I yelled "FIRE!" as I charged enemy lines. I snuck through everyone til I got to the end of the weak troops, then these smaller troops came out ae. I sliced through them in sequence to where I was in Arrival To Earth. Then I leaped off the ground to the top of this hill 20 feet up. On top was Megatron with this femme bot. I struck at him but he blew me off my path. As I fell I looked at this femme next to him, and it was Chromia. She was once an Imperial Guard for the Crystal City, but she was corrupted by Megatron long ago. She ran off, saying "good luck fool, you'll never make it. See you at my berth, babe." The second sentence was to indeed Megatron, and she walked off over the hill. I looked down at the battle, and my platoon was pushing back his forces. Megatron looked at me and drew his sword. To infuriate him, I said "too bad Vextria isn't here, shed LOVE to see this. What's that? She isn't alive? Who would do such a thing?". He gave me the angriest look ever as he charged at me. I drew my sword as he struck at me. My sword deflected his attack and he fell back. I charged at him with my sword, striking him in the spark chamber. He called for Chromia and she grabbed him and flew off. He called his troops to retreat and I ran down the hill to celebrate our quite easy win over the NE Quadrant. I called my car to pick me up as everyone else transformed and went home. Instead of my car, my head Scientist Wheeljack showed up. He didn't say anything except to get in. He didn't talk at all and I just sat there, as we drove back to the palace in Iacon. This journey does take 10 Cycles, so this will be a while. It is best I tell you know, but ever since this war I really haven't thought of Optimus as much as I should've. I understand that this is war and that he is the leader of the Autobots, but until this is over, I am only thinking about him as a leader, not ad my father. That is until we win, because in the end he wants Cybertron to be govern once again as a Triumvirate (3 People in charge). It turns out we ground bridged, which means I am here. "Wheeljack, go tell Optimus that the Manganese Mountains are under our control. And tell him I need to meet with him in the Iacon Hall Off Records." I told him. "Ok, and I finished the new crystal you needed for your sword, I'll bring it up, and NO it doesn't blow up, I already tested it." He said. I walked down the road outside the palace to go to the Iacon Hall Of Records, which wasn't far. I looked around and there were bots standing everywhere looking at me. Truth is the public doesnt like me due to me being a trans-organic. They all called me "slimy, disgusting, gross organic", which is why I typically don't go outside. As I approached the Iacon Hall Of Records, I saw the door open, meaning he was here. I walked down the hallway to the archives, and I saw him going through data pads in the aisle next to Vector Sigma. I walked up to him and said " Optimus, sir, we have control of the Manganese Mountain range and I sent my platoon to Stanix and the Hydrax Plains to claim. The Deception Empire gave the NE Quadrant up to us and I have people collecting and storing the Energon Crystals to TBD. Also sir, Chromia has turned to the Decpticons and we need to double our guard on the Crystal City Ruins. Wheeljack has invented a new crystal to amp up our weaponry against the Cons. Last thing is that in battle I approached Megatron and wounded his spark chamber. That is all Sir. And I have a request. I would like to go visit my half home today, due to the occasion." "I see. That is very good news but I can't allow my 2nd In Command to visit a place occupied with Deceptions in space defenseless. I have to say no, but I hope you'll understand my desicion." he said. "I understand,sir, and would like to give Ironhide back to you as I see a new candidate for my 2nd in command or perhaps he could have his own Armada. He is pretty smart too, you know." I said back, "maybe giving him his own is a good idea, but who would be this new person? I'm curious." Optimus said. I said Wheeljack in Cybertronian. He looked impressed, but he said why him in Cybertronian, he isn't the fighting type. "I feel like he deserves it. Besides, Ironhide doesn't do much for me anyways. I've always likes Wheeljack." "I guess if you feel like its the right desicion, I'll do it" he said back. "Ok thank you sir, I'll be going now, but I need a ride back, the locals still hate me." He then transformed, and I got in. He didn't say a word, but he drove me back, and I walked in next to him (we lived in the palace together, but I had my own room my sized. I walked in, and I saw Wheeljack in Optimus's room. After a mere 5 minutes, he came out in excitement. I walked out and he said "By the All Spark Thank You Jack! I've been waiting for forvever! I won't let you down!". I said " I'll have movers out here tomorrow moving your things in here and for tonight you can stay in the spare room." He ran down the hall with joy and I walked back into my room. Personally, i think I accomplished a lot today. I wounded Megatron, took over the NE Quadrant of Cybertron, got one of my good robot friends my 2nd In command, and I moved him into a much better place. Today was good.


	2. Chapter 2

So throughout the night, I could not get asleep, due to the fact I would always hear this metallic bang once in a while, and when it happened, it kept happening. I dare go outside, Optimus would've killed me, and I didn't have a camera on a pole 40 yards long and then some, so I just tried my hardest to go to sleep when I didn't hear the banging.

So I woke up (in earth time) at about 7 o clock, and I went out to the main area of the palace. It was all Robot-Sized stuff, so I couldn't really see how it looked very often. So from there I went down the hallway to Wheeljack's room and I slid under the crevasse between the door and the floor, and I saw that the room was a total disaster. Everything was thrown around and flipped and so many other things. I walked to the separate berth area, and all I saw before I looked away was Wheeljack sleeping next to my Medical Officer, Ratchet. I looked away briefly before I looked again, and looking at them more extensively, they looked really happy (despite being asleep) together. It made me feel warm on the inside, but that was short lived, as then Ratchet woke up and I ducked for cover. He then woke Wheeljack up and then they started hugging each other, and then Wheeljack walked to the main room. I then commed Ratchet to go to the Medical Center. He walked away kissing Wheeljack then left the room. Then I commed Wheeljack to go to my room ASAP, and then he walked off. I then Ground Bridged to my room, and waited for him to enter. He then walked in, and he asked "Why are you up so early?". "Transform and I'll tell you why, and I'll drive" I said. Then he transformed, as asked, then I got in. I drove out of the palace swifty and drove southbound towards Kalis. I then told anything, long have you been together? And I don't want to hear no. I am not going to tell anyone or Optimus, I am completely fine with it". Wheeljack stopped for a second, but then he kept going "Last night was the first time I really did anything. Besides, how did you know?" "Wheeljack, since you are head scientist of the Autobots, I'm moving you to TBD. Besides, Ratchet lives there." "Wait, he does? I thought he lives in Iacon... AND WHEN WAS I THE LEAD SCIENTIST?" "Both just happened, and I'm going to ground bridge us to TBD, and send Ratchet there as well. Because you are my favorite friend ,besides Optimus, I want you to be lead and to be with Ratchet all the time, I understand how you two want to be, no disrespect. I'm moving everything down there around, just for you two. Optimus gave me control of all RND including all major medical procedures and advancements to Ratchet. From now on, Perceptor reports to you, and that's final. You aren't some kid who blows up everything he creates, you are truly the most innovative and optimistic person I have ever met. I want to talk to Prime about it but I want you to be named an Honorary Prime. I want you to be someone that no one EVER makes fun of you. And for who has or has done so, they will face a whole different type of "bullying". In TBD, I will have a room for the two of you together with all luxuries included, and like I said, no one ever anywhere in any position will say a damn thing different they nice things about you. I will ground bridge us to TBD and you to can be together." I opened a ground bridge to TBD for the the of us, and I stepped out. Wheeljack transformed and picked me up and held me away from his face and just said faintly "thank you" he put me down and ran into Ratchet's arms. I shed a tear seeing this. On my half home, this was frowned upon, but seeing here with giant robots with no one caring, was the greatest thing I ever saw. I ground bridged back home and went to Prime's room. I walked in and I saw the most impossible thing ever:Prime's room was disorganized. His room was NEVER disorganized, then I heard the most familiar sound: rapid metallic banging. And then I realized: Elita-1 is over... I despised of this femme. Originally she was Ariel, a dock worker, then she had the same thing prime had done, and then she seduced him into thinking they were "together" when she used him all this time, and now that he is back to power, she now shows up. She hated me too, because Prime has always loved me more than that garbage pile of what's called a femme.I creeped into his berth room which was pretty boring, but all of his data pads were all over the place, and I saw Elita on top of him in a seducing pose and I could hear her saying things, she said "Why don't you just ditch that stupid primitive organic, I can be such a better leader than him, and when were together, no one can stand up to us." Optimus then said "I can't Elita, I created him, I birthed him here, and he means too much to me. He has always been there for me and I could never get rid of him." "I can have it arranged, and you can live so much better without that incompetent, primitive, slimy, organic sack." She then tried to kiss Prime and he turned away, and she started to heat up in anger. Following suit, I started to get extremely infuriated, and then I drew my sword and it grew. I ran behind one of his tables, and then I put my crystal in the sword and then all of the sudden, it went dead, and my whole sword gripped to my hand like no other. Then it extended two times as large and it completely glowed blue. The last I heard from her was "I mean seriously, the kid looks like an idiot, and YOU claim him as one of your own? Wow." I jumped up and lunged at her with my sword, and I swung in midair, and all of the sudden, this blue wave of energy was exerted off it and it flew at her. When it hit, it overloaded her circuits, because prime moved when it almost hit her. She was completely charred and her circuitry was all blown. I then fell down from my place in the air, then I rolled next to Prime. I got up and walked up to him, exhausted. I said "Now that she's gone,your life and mine can be a lot easier. I also, have some good, news." I fell down and then I blacked out, and that's all I remembered. I then woke up from some blackout in what I know was the IMC (Iacon Medical Center, and I know, how original) in front of what seemed to be Optimus, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Ironhide. They were my only friends on Cybertron that were alive, and as I opened my eyes wider, Ratchet walked up to me and told me this "You passed due to lack of sleep, but other then that you're free to leave, and by the way, thank you. What you did for me, for us, was the the nicest thing ever. Thanks again". Then Wheeljack went next to Ratchet, and Ironhide walked away, and Prime came up next to me and picked me up. He transformed, and he drove back to the house. He asked me what Ratchet meant and I explained to him everything. He didn't say anything else until we got back. Then I went into my room and he started to dispose of the carcass in his room and to reorganized. I went in my room, hooked up my old iPhone to my stereo, and played Bad Religion by Frank Ocean and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So yes, I referenced Frank Ocean and I referenced Arrival to Earth, but I think with how I wrote the story, and how it all works just makes it ok to reference such people, but I don't own any of those songs/anything I reference that's someone else's. So DONT tell me that I'm claiming it. But here's the chapter, hopes you like it :] P.S THERE IS FINALLY ACTION HERE, SO BE PREPARED. SPOILER ALERT JACK DIES (sorta, I ripped off TFP)

So I woke up at what was in human hours 9 o clock, and I snuck into Prime's room while he was still sleeping. I walked through the Prime's quite boring room and left my report on his desk. I then took a look in his room and again, his room was still boring. Organized very neatly, but quite boring. In my head I was thinking of how I could personalize his room for him, but then he started waking up, so I ran and hid in his personal office. He grunted, then went outside down the hall. It sounded like he was going to the outside of the palace, but I didn't pay much attention. I then commed him to go to Praxis to check up on the state of the place. I then commed Wheeljack to report here immediately, then I told him my plan "We need to personalize this. This room is just, boring. He never has wanted his room extravagant, but . . We need to paint this room, change up all of the kitchen, the bathroom and berth room, all need to be cool, and personalized. What can you do to get this done today?" "I can pick up all the materials from the stores in Iacon City, but I can't paint." Wheeljack stated. "ill paint the decals and I'll demo the old existing things, just get everything and I'll work on everything else, now go." "Ok, sir", then he ran off into the street of Iacon City. I grabbed out some paint and stuff from the paint store near my house, and started painting his room a dark blue with a red and white accent with a similar decal to what his trailer looks like. When Wheeljack got back, he stuck down the cabinets, put the new berth in, and put new flooring before he got home. So now it was in human hours 8:30 PM, and I got a comm from Prime "WE NEED YOU HERE ASAP, DECEPTICON ATTACK AT PRAXIS." I grabbed Wheeljack, and we ground bridged to Praxis.

When we got there, Megatron's Army was approaching on Praxis. I commanded my army at Stanix to ground bride here immediately. All the civilians were running from the city running for cover. Finally, my armada arrived, and I ordered my aerial units to transform and fire on enemy forces from the sky. Thy went after them, but I looked over and I saw Chromia driving near me, so I pulled my sword and it energized, so then I swung at her. She transformed, and jumped it. Then she drew her dagger and swung at me in midair. I dodged it and I hit her leg. It started to ooze Energon. She almost hit me afterwards. I then swung at her and I hit her spark chamber. I then jumped up and pointed my sword down, and forced myself down. It hit her Energon tank, and then she said "You're weak." She coughed up Energon, and then I swung at her with my sword. It hit her neck and she was almost offline. She then said "Finish... Me..." "Killing you is far too easy. I want to see you suffer. For Crystal City's Sake." I then told Wheeljack to pick up the prisoner. I stabbed both of her legs so she couldn't move, then Wheeljack got her, and drove off to the prison. I then commed Prime to see where he was, then I saw him being drug off to a cave. He looked in terrible shape, so I ran to this cave. I saw Megatron walk in with a smirk. I ran in as then saw Prime knelt down in front of Megatron. I then realized what he was doing. He was EXECUTING HIM. So as he was saying things like "Meet your fate" and "The Autobots are done for", he primed his cannon. As he was doing this, I grabbed Chromia's dagger that I kept, and I put that on a rock, as I threw my sword inside of the barrel of his cannon, and it blew up in his face. Everyone was killed, except for Megatron, and he ran off. I ran over to Prime to see he was wounded badly. He fell down, and I told over him. I started to cry over him, and I commed Ratchet to get over here asap. I fell down on him as his optics were dying down.I then told myself that here wasn't where he needed to die . I could feel his spark fading slowly, so in haste, I opened my spark chamber and then I opened his. I then transferred my spark to his and I blacked out. I felt as if I was dead.

I then saw a light, and I saw the ancient and all knowing Alpha Trion. He reached out to me and said "Join me." "Sir Alpha Trion, I would love to, but I can't. I can't leave Prime down there dead. I can't. Not today" I walked away from the light, and I woke up on top of Prime. My spark was withering away, going to Prime. Then i blacked out again. I woke up what felt like eons later, At TBD. I was on constant Energon consumption, and I was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and such. I was alone in this room. I was in the RND side of TBD, and then I saw Wheeljack outside talking to Wheeljack and Perceptor. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I knew the were arguing about something. The only words I could hear Vaguely were Cyber-Conversion.

At first I didn't know what they were talking about, but I realized what they meant. A cyber-conversion meant I would be cyberformed, meaning I would be pure. I wouldn't be half human anymore. I would be who I've always wanted to be.

Cybertronian.

After a good hour of arguing, they finally came in to see how I was doing. They saw I was awake, and they broke the news. I told them do it and I said to them to tell my crew to defend all knowledge spread amongst this planet, under the command of Optimus. They asked me if I really wanted to do this, and I said "I don't know if I want to, but do it." Then They walked off, and they came back with this tube of this metallic liquid. They pulled out this huge needle and injected in my arm, and It felt like I was hit by a freight train. I soon fell asleep, and was out for atleast 3 days. Wheeljack said that I would be on Energon all the time,so I wouldn't be hungry or Energon deficient.

. I finally woke up, and I felt completely different. I felt much less stiff, and I felt much heavier. I felt like I wasn't human. My eyes felt much more vibrant, like I could see farther, and much more vividly. Picking up my arms was easy but if felt different. I couldn't feel my heart pulse anymore. It was replaced with this, electrifying feeling. I finally looked at my hands, and they weren't comprised of flesh and bones anymore. They were blue and red, like Optimus was, except I looked different from him. My body was full of curves, ridges, and it looked more modern. I wasn't blocky at all really, and I also looked about 2 stories taller then I used to be. Try Cybertronian standards I was taller than average. I read a scale and it showed in Cybertronian measurements that I was about 2.7 stories tall, and the average was 2.2. The only different thing about me was that my weapons seemed to be in my arms, unlike most Cybertronian warriors. I had a remastered taller version of my previous sword, except this one was connected directly connected to my spark, so I didn't need an Energon crystal to power it up. Before I go out and challenge the world at a cybertronian now, I wanted to look back at how I got here, the day Unicron landed on my (was) planet.

13 Years ago, I was at an academy thing, run by Optimus because there were no deceptions around. Since the Cybertronians were far more advanced than us, 800 students were selected to go there to learn about primitive culture, modern society and such, and also Cybertronian knowledge. There were far less Cybertronians then now, so we were holding basically all cybertronian knowledge, and then one day, on June 22, 2008, Unicron attacked my base for knowledge, so we would be in the dark ages again, and there would be no going back, due to Unicron. Everyone ran that day for Cybertron, for Primus. On June 25, three days after his arrival, he completely sucked up my war ruined half home. Almost all existence and history, science, and literature were lost, except for everything I collectivity knew, and the supercomputer in our hangar. On there, was all of Earths existence, and in there, were clues to defeat the chaos bringer, and he didn't like it. Due to this, and eating earth, he was forced into a dormant state for thousands of eons. After this, Megatron claimed this place and the galaxy for himself. His troops and himself were following Unicron's future steps, but they weren't good at it (as suspected). Then in 2010, I helped harvest the power of a supernova to active Cybertron's ancient Plasma Energy Chamber, to restore life on Cybertron. In 2014, Primus was attacked by a spy Megatron had, and his spark was starting to be tainted by Dark Energon, and my good friend Starblast gave her life to purify his spark, and before she went in, she gave me a part of her spark that I still have in my room. . And with this, Optimus in 2016 merged his spark with the All Spark, and to avoid being captured and destroyed, I also had some of the all spark in my spark chamber. The last memorable event to always remember in my spark was in 2020, three years ago, I helped find a cure to the Cosmic Rust case. Because no one believed me, I gave all of the evidence and recognition to Perceptor, hence why he was lead scientist at TBD for so long.

As I laid there on this cold weird berth thing, after the three days I needed to stay alone for my spark, I finally was allowed to go. I didn't have an alternate mode yet, so I walked out of the huge building into the eerie night on Cybertron . I looked out to the stars and saw the moons of Cybertron, just revolving around this magnificent planet, and I thought to myself, I belong here now. building and walked towards Iacon. As I walking, I fell down and my body morphed. As I once was this tall much, I fell and I morphed into this car, I had no clue what it was, but it was me. It had very sharp angles and it looked very modern. Out of the know where, I knew it had what a human would call a V12, but it was run on my natural supply of Energon, and I just started driving to Iacon. I looked back, and I saw a very familiar shape, a very familiar mech. Then it dawned to me.

Behind me

Is Shockwave

I think that turned out great, and now you guys know why I didn't do a second chapter following the release of this story, this is exactly why. I think this is a good and suspenseful ending :]


	4. Update

Hey guys! i am currently working on ch.4 but... i broke my collarbone :(... i cant type fast one-handed so, it;; be a shile til i finish... plz stay around though, all i can say is that this one will be long, and really eventful :)

-AutobotJ


End file.
